Cursed Sword
"Swords don't talk." Of all the legends whispered through the world, of monsters, heroes and dastardly fiends, few begin to rival the anxious fear and base greed inspired by the Black Blade, a weapon wrought of obsidian and imbued with incredible dark power Origin Many legends about the Black Blade exist. Its true origin is not fully known; some believe that a nameless swordmage poured his despair and heart's blood into an enchantment, not knowing what chaos it would bring, while others say it was made by a black-hearted cult to bring about the downfall of all kingdoms, but that the cult tore itself apart when they fought over who would wield it. It is even whispered that it is the tiniest sliver of a mad god, fallen to the world to bring anguish whenever it is wielded by mortal hands. In every legend, the Black Blade is responsible for bringing about the Cataclysm. The most famous legend, though, is that it was forged in the dying embers of the old human kingdom by the Demiurge, the greatest wizard mankind had ever known, in a time when mankind knew very little magic. The Demiurge, so they say, saved all of man by the forging of the Black Blade and putting it into the hands of a nameless soldier, who went on to slay the Dark Witch, thus bringing about the end of the terrible war by giving birth to the Cataclysm. As the legend says, the Demiurge foresaw the Cataclysm and knew that, although he himself and many living creatures would die, enough would survive to once again prosper when the world healed. He gave the sword every once of magic he could, magic that could have saved himself from the impending doom, but he knew that he had to give it his full power. It is said that he died in the black fog of the Dark Witch's retribution, content and at peace, knowing he had played his part in destiny. But what he did not foresee was what would become of the soldier, and of the blade itself, forever cursed and tainted by the dark magic released from the witch's heart that the blade had pierced, along with its wielder. The magic of sword became corrupt, driven by malice and hatred. It knew that it was a weapon of war, a tool for killing, and thus it began its dark work. The Modern Age For ten thousand years, the sword has endured, feeding upon the souls of its victims, passed into the hands of countless warriors, playing on their base desires. Some seek fame and glory, while some seek treasures, love or vengeance. The sword promises all of this and more to whomever wields it. Many would-be heroes and powerful warlords have sought the blade, but the result is always the same: though it gives them great power, it feeds off of them the longer they hold it. The sword can bring only death and ruin to all in its path. The last known reference to the sword in legend is of a sect of a religious order that would later go on to found the Order of Light. These holy warriors managed to trap the blade and seal it away in an ancient crypt, a seal that has warded off any adventurers that might come seeking its power. But lately it seems as if its dark energy has begun to pulse stronger, as if the seal was being tampered with... Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Lore Category:Ancient Unified Human Empire